the_new_and_improved_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fyrestørm/Storm
S t ø r m Argentfish ☯ SeaWing ☯ N/A "And as the world comes to an end, I'll be here to hold your hand" '-"King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men' Storm is a tall, dark blue SeaWing dragoness with paler blue undersides. Her fins are a near-silver blue, while her glowing lights are sky blue. She has dark blue eyes and dark blue-gray horns. Her build is similar to that of her brother's: slender and tall (however, she hates to admit it, but her brother is bigger and taller than she is), while also retaining muscle. Her voice is Alba August/Simone (“The Rain”). Unlike Finnick, she is rather cautious when it comes to certain things, however still enjoys the taste of adventure. She tends to be overprotective of her dragonets, specifically Kraken, the weaker of the two. Storm is good at fighting, which is why she has chosen the rank of soldier, and when she's in Possibility will take on jobs for her half-uncle just to feel the heat of fighting. Synopsis | style="text-align:center;" | |} Backstory Childhood Storm was the firstborn dragonet of Tetra and Seabream. She was coddled by both of her parents, and adored her brother, Finnick, who came a couple of years after her hatching. Instead of being sent to Jade Mountain Academy, she was taught at a local school. She has a talent for fighting and would often beat up her younger brother and still does quite often. Adolescence Her mother, Tetra, got a job as a traveling merchant, and she would often have to leave her family in the SeaWing Kingdom. Seabream raised his two dragonets and took them on trips around the kingdom, and Storm once even got close to meeting Queen Barracuda, who was then Princess Barracuda. However, the family soon received word that Tetra had been murdered by outlaws in the MudWing Kingdom. Seabream didn't retire into grief over his wife's death, instead he simply mourned for a day or two and went back to raising his children. He overworked himself for them and made sure they had food to eat. One day he collapsed, and when Storm found him he wouldn't wake up: he was dead. Storm and Finnick sent his body adrift on a raft and mourned for awhile, their lives harder without their parents. Adulthood Storm became a soldier and her brother was picked to train for a rank in the Royal Guard. She was quite proud of her brother, and would often brag about him. At one point she met Leviathan, a traveler however a loyal SeaWing at that time, and they quickly became friends. Their friendship soon became what seemed like a romance, and to her brother's chagrin they spent all of their time off work together. One day he told her that he had to leave to go do a "job" in Possibility, and they spent one last night together. Storm was saddened by his departure and continued on with her life. She was later invited by Viperfish to investigate something the council member had noticed about a SkyWing traveler and the old Royal SkyWing Family, and they discovered that the older lineage had been cut off and that the current family shouldn't be on the throne. However, before she could do anything about it, Storm learned she was with egg and that Leviathan had betrayed his kingdom. She and Finnick set off to find Morpheus, their uncle, the authority in Possibility's underground, and a hybrid. They arrived, telling him that there was a dragon named Leviathan that had to be punished for his actions. Morpheus swore he would teach the SeaWing a lesson. She later laid her egg, and realized it held twins. The next morning Leviathan was supposed to be punished, but he never showed up: it turned out he had fled. As Finnick's leave was up, Morpheus sent the two of them back to the SeaWing Kingdom. Relations Family Parents Tetra NPC (merchant; mother) Tetra was a pretty and small dark blue SeaWing with green eyes. She was very kind and loved her family, however she spent most of her time away from home working for their well-being. "She was good, I guess, but she's not the example I want to follow." Seabream NPC (healer; father) Seabream was a light blue SeaWing with tired-looking dark blue eyes and a hardworking and adventurous personality. "I miss him. He taught us a lot, more than we could have ever learned in school." Siblings Finnick Stalwart Queen (Royal Guard; brother) Finnick is a tall, lighter blue SeaWing with green eyes and an innocent look about him. He is sweet, however he is willing to fight dirty when it comes to it. "He's always there, and I'm grateful for that- no one could ever have a better sibling." Ex-Mate Leviathan TheArgentFish (Traveler; ex-mate) Leviathan is a muscular, brawny and scarred-up dark navy blue SeaWing with undersides only a few shades lighter and has a rough Scottish accent. To those who don't know him well enough, he is rude and loud, however he's intelligent and knows how to keep himself alive. "Coward! He should be mauled." Dragonets Bermuda JuniperTheSkyWing (Unhatched; daughter) Bermuda is a perfect combination of her parents; she is small and dark blue with slightly ligher undersides, as well as her father's pale eyes. She is the stronger one out of the twins. "I'll protect you til my end, don't worry." Kraken '''The-Lonely-Owl (Unhatched; son) Presumably inherited from his father's sister, Kraken has pale blue-gray scales and nearly-gray undersides. He has dull gray eyes and is the weaker dragonet out of the twins. "I promise the same to you." '''Other Relations Barracuda JuniperTheSkyWing (Queen) Queen Barracuda is a tall, gunmetal blue SeaWing dragoness with dark blue-gray eyes. She is a wise queen and holds much concern for her tribe, however not making many public appearances. "She's a great queen, better than ones we've had in the past, according to my father." Viperfish The-Lonely-Owl (Council Member) Viperfish is a dark, nearly abyssal black SeaWing with electric blue eyes. Unlike most SeaWings, she is very secretive and at the moment is in the process of investigating a SkyWing conspiracy. "She's very interesting." Romance Information Orientation: '''Bisexual '''Preference (%): '''75% ♂, 25% ♀ '''Dragons attracted to Storm: add yerself Attracted to: '''N/A '''Dragons formerly attracted to Storm: '''Leviathan '''Formerly attracted to: '''Leviathan '''Affiliations Status: '''Single '''Spouse/Partner: '''N/A '''Dragonets: '''Bermuda, Kraken '''Trivia '-'''Her theme songs are "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men and (song) by (artist). '-'Storm was supposed to be a rehash of one of her creator's previous OCs, however she branched off from this. '''Gallery' Storm.headshot.png|Storm Category:Original Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Blog posts